Kang the Conqueror
* Rama-Tut, who became Kang, but in later life became nostalgic and became the semi-benevolent Rama-Tut again. * Rama-Tut, who became Kang, and then became Scarlet Centurion (who fought the Squadron Supreme) * Rama-Tut, who became Kang, who became Immortus * Rama-Tut, who was to become Kang, but detoured as Iron Lad first * Rama-Tut, who was to become Kang, but after being Iron Lad and wanting to become a villain, adopted the alias of Kid Immortus * Rama-Tut, who became Kang, and didn't change to another identity. There were many of these, but Immortus cleaned up his own timeline by manipulating the Kangs into killing each other off and then absorbed the memories of all into a single Kang. | Alternate1 = 267; Kang the Conqueror (Earth-267).jpg | Alternate2 = 982; Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-982) American Dream Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate3 = Kid Kang; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate4 = 5631; Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-5631) Avengers and Power Pack Assemble! Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate5 = 7901; Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-7901) Giant-Size Marvel Adventures Avengers Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate6 = Kong the Conqueror; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate7 = 8386; Incredible Hulk Vol 1 286 page 14 Kang the Conqueror (Earth-8386).jpg | Alternate8 = Kang the Conqueror (Earth-8657); No Image Male.jpg | Alternate9 = 8910; Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-8910).jpg | Alternate10 = Kranky, Master of Time; Kranky (Earth-9047) 1.jpg | Alternate11 = 9511; Kang the Conqueror (Earth-9511).jpg | Alternate12 = Nathaniel Richards (Rama-Tut) (Earth-9997); Nathaniel Richards (Earth-9997) Universe X Vol 1 9.jpg | Alternate13 = 10071; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate14 = 10511 | Alternate15 = 11051; Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-11051) 01.1.jpg | Alternate16 = 11418; Nathaniel Richards (Earth-11418).jpg | Alternate17 = 13584; Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-13584) 0001.jpg | Alternate18 = 20051; Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-20051).jpg | Alternate19 = 50358; Kang the Conqueror (Earth-50358).jpg | Alternate20 = 57780; Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-57780).jpg | Alternate21 = 86501; Kang the Conqueror (Earth-86501).jpg | Alternate22 = 90266; Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-90266).jpg | Alternate23 = Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-770724); No Image Male.jpg | Alternate24 = 807128; Wolverine_Vol_3_69_page_17.jpg | Alternate25 = Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-123488.23497); Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-123488.23497).jpg | Alternate26 = Kang the Conqueror (Earth-Mesozoic24) | Alternate27 = Lord Kang; Avengers Vol 1 296 page 16 Kang the Conqueror (Lord Kang).jpg | Alternate28 = An Unnamed Kang; Avengers The Terminatrix Vol 1 1 page 14 Kang the Conqueror (Unnamed).jpg | Alternate29 = Raulex; Kang the Conqueror (Raulex).jpg | Alternate30 = Swaach; Kang the Conqueror (Swaach).jpg | Alternate31 = Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-TRN280); No Image Male.jpg | Alternate32 = Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-TRN281); Kang the Conqueror (Earth-TRN281) from Avengers Vol 1 269.jpg | Alternate33 = Cobra; Crosstimekangs6.jpg | Alternate34 = Kong; No_Image_Male.jpg | Alternate35 = Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-TRN417); Earth-TRN417 Avengers and Power Pack Assemble! Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate36 = Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-TRN422); Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-TRN422) Marvel Adventures Super Heroes Vol 1 3.jpg | Movies1 = 555326; Kang the Conqueror (Earth-555326).jpg | Movies2 = | Television1 = 600026; Nathaniel Richards (Earth-600026).png | Television2 = 730784; Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-730784).png | Television3 = 8096; Kang (Earth-80920).jpg | Video Games1 = 12131; Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-12131) Marvel Avengers Alliance.jpg | Video Games2 = Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-TRN517); Kang01.jpg | Others1 = Kang (Atlantean) | Others2 = Keng | Others3 = Nathaniel Richards; Nathaniel Richards (Earth-616).jpg | Others4 = Immortus; Immortus poses as Kang again in Avengers Vol 4 1.jpg | Others5 = Marcus Kang; Marcus Kang XXIII (Earth-616).jpg | Others6 = Kang-Nebula (Ravonna Renslayer) | Others7 = Sue Storm; Susan Storm (Earth-TRN309) 001.jpg | Others8 = K-A N.G.; Kappa-Alpha Vector Gate (Earth-TRN547) 2099 Unlimited Vol 1 7 001.jpg | Related1 = Nathaniel Richards (Heroes Reborn); Nathaniel Richards (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616).png | Related2 = Kangaroo the Conqueror; Kangaroo the Conqueror (Earth-8311) 1.jpg | Related3 = Kang, the Time Conquerer; Kang the Time COnquerer (Earth-9602) from Spider-Boy Team-Up 1 0001.jpg | Teams1 = Council of Cross-Time Kangs }} pt-br:Kang, o Conquistador